Buffy's Wish
by Jason Barnett
Summary: Jenny Calendar helps Buffy summon Anyanka, the patron of scorned women. Angelus is in trouble.


Buffy's Wish  
By Jason Barnett  
  
Disclaimer: All characters within are the property of Joss Whedon. No money is being made.  
  
Note: This is my first Buffy fanfic and I'd like to thank the people who betaread for me, Gordon Whitney, Jade Toman and Sallyann Hire.  
  
'If Buffy had looked like that when she fought the Master would have fled in terror," Giles reflected silently. Unfortunately for him the cold, withering stare on the Slayer's face was directed at a woman he cared for very deeply.  
  
Jenny Calender stood firm, holding out a stack of computer printouts. She could barely keep herself from running out. Buffy's glare was backed up by Xander and to a lesser extent Cordelia. The only thing that prevented her from giving into her instincts was the support she was seeing from Rupert, Willow and Oz. So she simply stood there, hand extended, waiting for Buffy's curiosity to get the better of her.  
  
"What's this, Janna?" Jenny winced at the tone Buffy used saying her real name, as the slayer tore the pages from the Romani computer teacher's hand.  
  
"It's a translation I've been working on to restore Angel's soul. Unfortunately the old Kalderash language has been lost. I'm working with bits and pieces but I've discovered that only the spells were written in the language. Everything else was written in a more common language."  
  
"What've you found out?"  
  
"The section on Angel is fairly detailed. There was a messenger sent to inform him of the curse and it's conditions. Apparently he didn't make it."  
  
"So he was supposed to know he'd become a monster if he ever got a happy? Well, at least your ancesters weren't total idiots."  
  
"Cordelia! We have no reason to speak ill of the long dead. Show some respect."  
  
"That mean we gotta start saying nice things about Angelus, G-man?"  
  
"Uh-the non-walking dead, rather."  
  
"So we need to be nice to Spike?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Willow, puzzled expressions on their faces and she shrank back towards Oz, "C-cause, you know he's not really the walking dead now... he's the rolling dead." She brightened as everyone at least smiled at her attempt at humor  
  
"Back on subject, I've translated the ingredients of the spell. But I don't expect to be able to delete the happiness clause without compromising it's integrity. Even without a full translation you can tell that no part of the curse is tacked on."  
  
"So even if we do give him back his soul then things just go back to the way they were before? No hope for him, no happiness, only guilt for things he had no control over and wasn't even really there for! Gee, Miss Calender I don't know what I would've done without you to give me hope."  
  
"God, could it be more obvious she wants to get groiny with him again?" Cordelia whispered to Xander. Buffy's slayer sense were keen enough to hear her. Buffy stared at her as Xander put his arm around his girlfriend and directed her outside. Willow and Oz gave Buffy a sympathetic look and followed them out.  
*****  
  
"Geeze Cordy, I know you don't have much use for tact but you don't have to say everything you think."  
  
"Don't you dare say you weren't thinking the exact same thing, Xander Harris. You're not exactly Angel's cheering commitee."  
  
"She's right about that Xand. You've said some pretty nasty things about him to her."  
  
"I've never accused her of not being able to control herself. I'm sure she'll to stay away from him."  
  
"If she has to. It might not be a problem anymore," Oz contributed.  
  
"What you think this'll keep him from getting it up?"  
  
"No, I just think it's a bit presumptuous to assume orgasm is a moment of pure happiness. I know that for me just being around Willow is very close to perfect happiness."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet."  
  
"Yes, it is. How come you're never that romantic?"  
  
"He writes songs, of course he's good with words. Besides we're at our best when we're ripping each other's egos to threads."  
  
"I guess that's true you unromantic, brain-dead fashion disaster."  
  
"I knew you'd agree with me, you self-centered, vapid snob you. But Oz, if just being with Buffy could de-soul him, why didn't he lose it sooner?"  
  
Willow provided the answer. "Maybe he wasn't really sure she felt the way she did until they slept together. He could've thought that she was just tolerating him because he was so strong an ally. Some women do things like that, don't they?" she concluded with a glance at the cheerleader in their midst.  
  
"Every guy I dated I liked. Them doing or getting things for me were just perks. I hate that you all think I'm that shallow."  
  
"Ahem... are we quite finished yet?"  
  
"Sorry Giles, we just thought Buffy didn't need us around for this. So what's been decided?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Buffy was rather upset that her friends thought so little of her. Jenny attempted to comfort her which drew her ire once again. Come back inside but do refrain from upsetting Buffy. It is her duty to end the threat of Angelus but as her closet confidants we should attempt to lessen the blow as much as possible."  
  
"You're right," Willow agreed, Oz nodding his head agreeing with her.  
  
"I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
That left only Xander. "I just don't understand why she's having so much trouble doing it. He's worse than the Master."  
  
"Xander you told me what happened with Jesse and the only reason you were able to stake him was because he got knocked into your stake. He was your best friend but he's her lover."  
  
"I just won't say anything, okay."  
  
"The five of them entered to find Buffy holding Jenny by her shirt.  
  
"So, has anything been decided?" Willow asked, which caused the Slayer to release the computer teacher.  
  
"No. Miss Calender was just about to tell me about our options."  
  
"Right, exactly. I could cast the spell with Willow's help."  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"I've been trained to recognize people with magical potential. I knew Rupert had it. I was just surprised he could use it."  
  
"Which is why I should be the one to help you. I have the experience."  
  
"It wouldn't be enough. The first time the spell was cast it took the entire clan. I don't have much potential but I have incredible control."  
  
"So you're saying I have as much magical power as an entire clan of gypsies," Willow practically shrieked.   
  
"No, you've got the potential to be that powerful. You have to learn to use it."  
  
Willow looked intrigued by the prospect.   
  
"But Buffy was right when she said options. There is another way. I'm not sure you'll like it, though. It involves working with a vengeance demon."  
  
"What's a vengeance demon?"  
  
"They are rather like dijinn or genies. They grant wishes to people who have been wronged and desire revenge, The Watcher's Council official stand on them is that people are only getting what they deserve and to only confront them if more than the intended victim is harmed."  
  
"So it would be all right to work with one, Giles?"  
  
"If you're cautious."  
  
"I'm sure she will be. Now, the one I've found is named Anyanka. She's the patron of scorned women and uses the power of the Wish. We can begin setting up the summoning ritual right away."  
******  
  
The lights in the library were dimmed and a circle of candles were set up. Buffy stood outside the circle holding the leather jacket Angel had given her. She needed to sacrifice something from him to summon the vengeance demon. It was one of the few things she had. Buffy refused to sacrifice the Claddagh ring and her cross had saved her more than once. Buffy set the jacket inside the circle and began lighting the candles.  
  
"Anyanka, patron of scorned women, I summon you. Come to me so I can avenge the wrong done to me." When she lit the last candle the flames leapt together towards the jacket and incinerated it. When the flames died all that remained was ashes. A sudden wind blew them away and when it stopped a young woman that looked to be about Buffy's age stood in their place.   
  
"You're Anyanka?"  
  
"Yes. You seem surprised."  
  
"I guess I just wasn't execting you to look so human, or so young."  
  
"I'm a shapeshifter, I look how I want to look," she told the Slayer as she stepped out of the circle. "It's nice to be summoned the old-fashioned way for a change. I haven't gotten as much work as I used to since women got empowered and men got in touch with their emotions. Nowadays all you have to do is scratch a guys car and you'd think his entire family died of the plague. And most of the time I just get yanked somewhere by a woman who really just needs a psychiatrist to vent to, so I don't even get to grant a wish."  
  
"So I could've kept the jacket? Why wasn't I told this?"  
  
"That wasn't mentioned in the texts. Besides if you were going to summon her that way you already would have."  
  
Anyanka narrowed her eyes and glared at Xander. "Is this the man who scorned you? Not many women actually have the guy present but..."  
  
"Xander's MY boyfriend, actually," Cordelia said icily, taking his arm in her own.  
  
"Keep me in mind when he cheats on you. He wants at least two others besides you."  
  
"At least?! Xander-" Cordy practically growled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, she's talking an I find them very attractive but will never meet them movie star kind of way."  
  
The May Queen's glare relaxed. "I know what you're talking about but you've got things mixed up," she told the vengeance demon. "I trust him not to betray me."  
  
"Stupid, but I'm not here for you, I'm here for her. What did you summon me for?"  
  
"My boyfriend was a vampire with a soul. We made love and he lost it. Now he's terrorizing everyone I care about."  
  
"You need me to stake him?  
  
"If I wanted him dust I'd do it myself. I am the Slayer after all."  
  
Anyanka's face paled considerably. " S-slayer. You know you can get into a lot of trouble summoning a vengeance demon under false pretenses."  
  
"I'm serious about wanting you to grant me a wish."  
  
"Okay, whatever you want. What's your wish?"  
  
"I was thinking about just wishing for him to get his soul back but I've come up with a better idea."  
******  
  
"No Daddy, don't leave!" Drusilla shrieked, clutching desperately at Angelus' arm. "You're in danger."  
  
"Dru, I'm going out to torment Buffy and you know she can't touch me. I'm not even in the mood for a hunt and I'd be in more danger from a snack getting lucky than from her." Angelus ripped his arm out of his childe's grasp and walked out.  
  
Bloody tears ran down the insane vampire's face and she crawled into Spike's lap. "Daddy's not coming home Spike He'll never come back to us again."  
  
"Good riddance. He isn't the same fella who turned you or taught me. He'd be past his prime even if he didn't have Slayer on the brain. The two of us have always had something good and he spoils it. We'll comeback once everyone knows the Big Bad is back."  
  
Drusilla realized that she was moving and looked down. Spike had stood up and was now carrying her to their car. "My Spikey is all better?"  
  
" 'Course luv, you didn't think that dumb blonde could keep me down for that long, did you?"  
  
Dru smiled broadly. "Just pretending then, oh my Spike is so very clever. Take me away from here. Liam and the Slayer will be very cross with us if we stay here. Spikey, will you read me some more of your poems. I like them so much better than Daddy's pictures."  
  
"Anything you want, Princess."  
******  
  
Angelus was leisurely strolling through the town trying to decide where he was most likely to find Buffy tonight. There were plenty of options with all of Sunnydale's cemeteries, her home, her friends' homes, the library and the Bronze.  
  
"Any other town that'd only be about ten places to look not nearly two dozen."  
  
His search was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice. "I've been looking all over for you, Angelus," said Buffy, as her fist sent him flying.  
  
"Buffy? I guess you just can't keep away from me, can you lover?"  
  
"If I had my way I'd be on the exact opposite side of the planet from you, Angelus. But distance won't be a problem after tonight. I'll be right here and you'll be in hell."  
  
"Oh, please. You can't kill me, Buffy. If you do, then Soulboy can't come back. Not that that'll be happening but you've got to have hope."  
  
"Maybe I can't kill you normally, but tonight, one night only, special rules apply. Actually, I guess they apply until I kill you, but trust me, that will be tonight."  
  
"It looks like I've finally got what I wanted. You've obviously snapped," he growled as he snapped off a kick that would've decapitated her if she hadn't ducked.  
  
"Feel free to believe that if it gives you comfort in your last moments on Earth." She kicked his leg out from under him, and dove on top of him, stake poised. Angelus flipped her off.  
  
"I intended to play with you a bit longer but if you're that desperate to die I can oblige you."  
  
Buffy kicked him in the stomach and doubled him over, then swung her foot up to bring it down on the back of his head. Angelus slammed face first into the ground but rolled before the Slayer could slam her weapon home. The stake shattered on the ground. "Less talk, more fight."  
  
"But that just wouldn't be right. The best part of fighting you is exchanging witticisms with you. But if you're in such a hurry to end this, I'll oblige you." Both of them were on the ground at the moment so Angelus brought his leg over and kicked her in the small of the back. The Slayer let out a cry of pain as her vampire lover rolled onto her back and prepared to finish the fight. Buffy pulled a vial of holy water out of her shirt and threw it back onto his face. The Scourge of Europe fell back as it burned him, which allowed Buffy to pull an extra stake out of the back of her pants. Angelus didn't even see the stake that slammed into his heart, and was quickly withdrawn. Dust exploded... OFF of Angel's body.   
  
"Buffy, how did we get out here? What's happening- I feel like I haven't seen you in months."  
  
"Just wait a few minutes, everything should come back to you."  
  
Angel was silent until his face contorted in horror. "Oh, God, Buffy why didn't you just kill me? Wait, you did stake me. How am I still here? Buffy what's happening?"  
  
"I made a wish with a vengeance demon. It made me able to kill Angelus without destroying your body. That would allow you to come back, as a HUMAN. Plus all the changes becoming a vampire made to your body still apply. You still have your strength and healing abilities."  
  
"Why did you do all that for me. I could've been killing people while you were searching for me."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't just say goodbye. I love you too much for that."  
******  
  
Cordelia sat down in Giles' office with Xander. "What do you want now, Xander? I really think we should be waiting for Buffy to come back."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that- well that you understand how I feel. I mean about what Anyanka said. It's just Willow is my oldest friend and I'd do anything for her. And as for Buffy, she's my hero. Yeah, I'm physically attracted to her but I know it's not love. When the love spell backfired, Buffy showed up wearing just a rain coat and high heels. When she first showed up I don't think I could've said no, even though I knew it was wrong. But I was able to then so I'm very definitely over her."  
  
Cordelia kissed him firmly. "I told her and I'm telling you. I trust you not to hurt me, at least not as bad as I did you."  
  
"Hey guys! We're back!"   
  
Xander and Cordelia stepped back out as Buffy called back. She was dragging Angel by his arm.  
  
"I guess the mission was a complete success, right Buff? Hey catch!" Xander reached into both pockets, pulled out two small objects and threw them at the new arrivals. Both Slayer and former vampire reached out and caught them instinctively. The objects were two crosses. Angel turned the small object over is his hand repeatedly, seemingly shocked that the religious symbol that caused him pain, even after he had regained his soul, was now harmless. Buffy smirked at her friend.  
  
"Safety first, Xand?"  
  
"Of course. We all know he wanted to turn you so I figured there was a chance he might've turned you."  
  
"Xander she's still wearing her cross around her neck. Why don't you you  
pay attention sometimes."  
  
"I didn't think you like me looking there," Xander defended.  
  
"I don't think I would either," Angel told him seriously, but  
non-threateningly.  
  
"Angel, I've been waiting for you for months, while Angelus had your body.  
You don't need to play the jealous boyfriend."  
  
Angel slumped apologetically and looked Buffy in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I  
just have a hard time believing you want me. Ill stop I promise."  
  
Anyanka looked up from her conversation with Jenny and Giles, disgustedly.  
"I've heard a lot of jealous men make promises like that," then she remembered that she didn't want to get on the Slayer's badside. "So, wish granted, you're happy. I'm going now. Bye, Janna I'll come visit some time and we'll talk." She vanished immediately.  
  
"Why would she want to visit?"  
  
"It seems my clan's connected to the demon who grants her her power, D'Hoffryn. All the vengeance demons know the Kalderash. Apparantly she even met me when I was a little girl."  
  
"Jenny, I want to thank you for all the trouble you went to to find this stuff out. It's fortunate that you didn't translate the resouling spell. Angelus knew what ingredients it took to do it and if he ever found out about peope buying Thesulan orbs then he would've killed you."  
  
"Angelus? I guess you're already trying to distance yourself from what you did, ex-deadboy?"  
  
"Angelus is gone, Xander. In fact, I actually feel a little less guilty than before because I don't remember how he felt. The reason I always felt so horrible is because of the joy I took in the killings. Now I remember the faces and I know I enjoyed it, but I can't feel the emotions. It's less of a weight."  
******  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Much of the night had passed with Angel apologizing profusely. As they left Angel had thanked Xander for all the efforts he had taken to protect Buffy. That had earned him a grudging handshake. Angel and Buffy had gone to his old apartment and fallen asleep in each others arms. Nothing else happened, the wounds were too fresh to be to intimate. But they did get to dream together.  
  
They found themselves in a room that looked vaguely Roman confronted by a golden man and woman in black togas.  
  
"Greetings, Warriors."  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy and Angel asked almost simultaneously.  
  
"We have summoned you here to speak to you about recent events. We are the Oracles. If events had happened differently then we would have guided Angel in his quest for redemption," the male told them.  
  
"Due to your love for Angel, you have created a human with the strength of a vampire to fight for the light. We can use this. Angel shall be the first of a new line of male Slayers who shall fight beside the female Slayer from this day forward."  
  
They woke together as soon as that announcement was made. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. You did have the same dream, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oracles, right?" She nodded. "Thank you, Buffy. This may sound egotistical but it feels almost like they'll still be fighting for my redemption even after I'm gone. It takes another weight off of my shoulders."  
  
The End  



End file.
